1. Field
Embodiments relate to a curved liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one type of flat panel display, may include two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, or the like) and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and may determine or affect a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images. Transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be increased as the liquid crystal molecules are effectively controlled.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.